


The Exit Sign Reads Heaven's Waiting

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, Kidnapping, Killing, Kinda, Murder, Sad, Vic loves Kellin, Violence, dark themes, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: A sick and twisted game where the prize is your life. Was it actually worth it in the end? Who would you choose to live and die?





	The Exit Sign Reads Heaven's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idea Turnstile (jatty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> This is very dark and sad but I'm proud of how it came out. It's kinda long but I didn't want to break it into two parts.   
> Also, I made an Instagram account for my writing and fandoms. It's @tru_oddball if you wanna go follow me. I don't have much posted yet since I literally just made it but hopefully I can use it to connect with other fans and as an easier way to keep you all updated on stories and such.

Walking home in the rain wasn't ideal for anyone. Then you add cold wind and it being midnight and it was the worst night ever. Kellin really wished he had a car right now as he pulled his hood farther down over his face, keeping his eyes on the ground. His shoes and socks were soaked, his entire body was soaked by now. He still had another twenty minutes of walking before he got home. It hadn't been raining when his shift at the diner had ended. It wasn't until he was ten minutes into his walk home that the skies opened up and dumped a bucket of water on him.

A truck slowing down next to him caught his attention. He really hoped it would be someone he knew. Since this was a small town the odds were high. When the passenger side window rolled down, Kellin was relieved to see a familiar face. It was a guy who was a regular at the diner. Kellin had spent a lot of time over the last year talking to him. His name was Mark and he was a really nice guy that everyone loved. Kellin was happy that he stopped and he could hopefully get out of this rain now.

"Kellin? Do you want a ride?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kellin said before getting into the truck. The heat was turned up higher to keep Kellin warm. The eighteen year old put his seatbelt on as Mark started the truck. Kellin ran a hand through his black hair, pushing some water out of it.

"Don't you have a car? Or someone to pick you up at least?" Mark asked, pushing some strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. Mark was what Kellin would describe as a back woods man. He was skinny but muscular, his long, dirty blonde hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, and his skin was tan. He always wore work boots and jeans with stains on them. Right now he was wearing a gray hoodie with a pouch pocket on the front and black toggles hanging down from the hood. If Kellin had to guess, he would say that Mark was no older than thirty.

"Uh, no, not really. My mom leaves for work early so I don't like her having to wake up to get me. And I haven't been able to save enough for a car. I help my mom with bills and such." Kellin explained. Mark glanced over at him.

"And your dad?" His tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"He abandoned us for another family when I was eight." The teen explained, shrugging a little. He accepted his dad was gone a long time ago and there was no point in getting upset over it. Kellin coughed and tried to clear his throat. He figured it was from being out in the cold.

"Here, take a drink. You sound exhausted," Mark said, offering a tin water bottle to Kellin.

"Oh, no, I'm okay. Thank you, though," Kellin replied.

"Seriously, take it. I haven't drank out of it if that's what you're worried about." Mark chuckled, offering the bottle again. Kellin didn't want to seem rude by declining a second time so he accepted the water bottle and took a couple of drinks before placing it back in the cup holder. He realized that Mark was driving kind of slow but figured it was because of the weather. He blinked several times as his eyes felt heavy and his vision blurred a little. Maybe he really was exhausted. He had been working a lot lately.

"Are you tired?" Mark asked, glancing over at him. Kellin only nodded. For some reason it felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open and before he knew it, everything went black.

\-------------------------------------

Kellin's head was pounding when he woke up. He opened his eyes only to snap them shut again. The room was too bright. After a few moments of collecting himself, he opened his eyes again, blinking to clear away the blurriness. He expected to be in his bedroom but when he looked around it seemed more like a prison cell. His heart began pounding and he jumped off of the cot he was laying on. He went to the metal door that had a small opening in it. The slot was shut and he had no way of opening it. He began hitting his fists against the door and yelling in hopes of being heard.

"He's not coming back," the voice made Kellin jump and turn around quickly. He hadn't noticed the other person in the cell with him. The guy seemed to be around his age, his brown hair hung down in his eyes and he appeared to be hispanic. His clothes were dirty and it looked like he hadn't showered in months. He was sitting on another cot and was leaning his back against the wall. His arms were crossed and his legs were stretched out in front of him.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kellin asked. This person wasn't wearing a jail outfit. He was in jeans, a blue shirt with some design on it, and black sneakers. He also had on various bracelets. Kellin looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing his own clothes.

"Don't know," the guy replied, shrugging a little.

"Are we in jail?" The guy scoffed.

"You wish. Jail would be a vacation compared to this place."

"What's your name?" Kellin asked, keeping his distance from the stanger.

"Vic and you're Kellin." Vic answered, staring at the younger man.

"How do you know my name?" Kellin backed up a bit. There was something not right about this. He backed himself against the wall when Vic stood up and started walking towards him.

"Because that psycho that brought you here told me." Vic answered, standing a few feet away from Kellin.

"What? What is going on?" Kellin asked, the panic starting to settle in his chest. Vic was about to answer when the sound of locks being undone caught his attention. When the door opened Kellin was shocked to see Mark walk in. "Mark? What's going on here?"

"We're testing your will to survive." Mark answered, a small smirk on his lips. He pulled out a gun and Kellin's heart stopped. "This is to see who wants to live more. I'm going to leave this gun here and you two have to decide who dies." Vic and Kellin both were shocked.

"Wait, you want me to kill him?" Vic asked, glancing at Kellin. Mark shrugged.

"If your will to survive is stronger than his, then yes."

"You sick b-" Mark cut Vic off.

"Language, Vic," Mark grinned at him. "Now, you have a week to decide or I kill you both. It's your choice either way." Mark replied before turning to leave. After the door was locked again, he dropped the gun through the slot on the door. Kellin stared at the gun and then looked at Vic. There was no way he could kill another person. He watched Vic stare at the gun and wondered if he would do it.

"A-Are you going to k-kill me?" Kellin asked, glancing back at the gun on the floor.

"How old are you?" Vic asked, never taking his eyes off of the gun.

"E-Eighteen," Kellin answered.

"Any family?"

"M-My mom."

"Your dad left?" Vic concluded.

"Yeah, and I, um, I help Mom." Kellin explained, looking back at the gun. His heart pounded as he watched Vic pick up the gun. He placed it in the center of the room and then went to sit on his cot. Kellin didn't move, he was too afraid to. What was the purpose of moving the gun?

"You're not going to shoot me?" Kellin asked.

"No," was all Vic said. He kept staring at the gun though. Kellin wondered if it was just to get Kellin to drop his guard. What if Vic was just waiting for Kellin to fall asleep or something? He forced his feet to move, walking to his own cot and sitting down. "Are you going to shoot me?" Kellin shook his head no. He didn't think he could go through with murdering someone else. No matter the circumstance. Vic only hummed in response.

Kellin felt like they had been sitting for hours just staring at the gun. He supposed they could just choose not to kill each other and let Mark kill them at the end of the week. That was going to be a horrible week. Waiting for someone to come in and finish the job, knowing that you won't make it out of this alive.

"H-How old are you?" Kellin asked, glancing up at Vic to find him asleep. He went back to staring at the gun and weighing his options. If he dies then his mom won't be able to make it. Not only would she lose her only child but she wouldn't have someone there to help pay off all of the debt his dad had put them in. She would probably end up homeless. He couldn't stand the thought. She really needs him. But the only way he can return to her is to kill an innocent person. Kellin glanced back up at Vic. He didn't seem like a bad person. He had the chance to kill Kellin but chose not to. Kellin couldn't die here. His mom needs him no matter how nice Vic is.

Kellin's whole body was shaking as he stood up and quietly picked up the gun. He snuck over to Vic's bed, wincing when Vic shifted a little. Kellin held up his shaking hands, pointing the gun at Vic's head. Or at least he hoped he was. He had never shot a gun before. If he did this quick then maybe Vic wouldn't even know he did it. He closed his eyes and held his breath, keeping his finger on the trigger. Just one shot, that was it. Then this whole thing was over and he could go home. He had tears falling down his cheeks as he stood there.

 _'Just pull the trigger. It will be over in a second and you can go home. Everything will be fine.'_ Kellin thought to himself. He tried to do it but couldn't make himself. He ended up dropping his arms, pointing the gun at the floor as he broke down crying. He couldn't do it. Vic probably had family and friends waiting at home for him, too. He might even be married or have a kid. Kellin couldn't kill him.

"You shouldn't have hesitated. You let yourself talk you out of it." Kellin looked up to see Vic staring at him. He didn't look angry or sad. It was almost like he accepted his death. "Kellin, you have a reason to get out of here, I don't. I don't have anyone waiting at home for me. I'm telling you to shoot me. I've been here so long that death sounds appealing now. Just do it and go home." Vic told him. Kellin stared at Vic's brown eyes. Even if Vic was telling him to do it, he was still a person. He was a person who had a life before all of this. Just because he had been here longer doesn't mean he's more deserving of death. Kellin leaned down and placed the gun back on the floor.

"I can't kill you." Kellin confessed. He used his sleeve to wipe his nose and eyes. Vic sighed and nodded his head. He then got comfortable again and shut his eyes. Kellin watched him in confusion. Could someone really reach the point where death doesn't bother them anymore? It really seemed like Vic wasn't afraid of the gun. Kellin was terrified of it. Was it really murder if the other person wanted to die?

Kellin sat down on his cot and stared at the gun. He thought about everything from the time he was a kid until now. All of the people he lost touch with, all of the people who had tried to be friends with him, his co-workers, cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents. He wished that he had spent more time with people rather than working and then locking himself away in his room. He spent so much time studying and working that he didn't have time for friends. He thought that he would go to college and get a good job so that his mom would never have to worry about anything ever again.

"I guess we'll just wait for the week to end." Kellin said, not getting a response from Vic. Kellin decided to lay down but knew he wouldn't sleep.

\--------------------------------

Kellin did nothing but lay on his cot and cry. The end of the week was coming up and he knew their days were numbered. Mark had barely been in. He only came to bring them water and food. He seemed to be getting impatient with them for not deciding. Kellin wondered if it would be worse since they didn't pick themselves. Kellin didn't want to suffer but he knew it was coming. Being murdered obviously wasn't a pleasurable experience and he feared their deaths would be slow and painful.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kellin said, glancing over at Vic who finally rolled over in bed to face him.

"What's the point? Neither of us are getting out of this anyway." Vic answered. Kellin shrugged, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees.

"I just thought it would be nice to get to know the person I'm spending my last days with." Kellin grumbled, resting his chin on his knees. Vic stared at him for a moment before sighing and sitting up.

"What do you wanna know?" Vic asked.

"I don't know, just tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself." Kellin answered. Vic thought it over for a moment before opening his mouth. Before he could really say anything the door opened.

"It's come to my attention that you two have decided not to choose." Kellin coward away while Vic stayed sitting where he was with an irritated expression. "I gave you an easy task." Mark pointed out, walking over to pick up the gun that neither boy had touched.

"We're not sick bastards like you." Vic responded bitterly. Mark's eyes darkened.

"I'm just showing everyone that we're all capable of taking a life. There's no villains and heros. Even a police offier won't think twice before shooting a person." Mark explained, anger lacing his voice.

"A police officer shoots a person to protect themselves or another person. They don't just kill because they have a gun." Vic snapped, glaring at the man.

"Exactly, I gave you that choice. Are you willing to kill to save yourself? How do you know that Kellin here wouldn't have shot you in your sleep? You don't. He could have shot you at any point to save himself. I'm sure you've both thought about it. Kellin has already held the gun to your head he just didn't pull the trigger." Kellin stared at Vic with scared eyes. Was Vic going to get mad at him? Vic glanced at Kellin before glaring back at Mark.

"He was scared," Vic said. Mark smirked at Vic.

"You're so naive, Vic. Kellin was willing to shoot you in order to save himself. Whether he was scared or not, he was willing to do it. So since little Kelly was willing to kill you, I want to see if you're willing to kill him." Mark said, still smirking.

"No matter what you do to me, I won't kill Kellin." Vic exclaimed, fear rising up in his chest. He knew there was a lot that this man could do to him but he couldn't take another life. Kellin was too innocent.

"We'll see," Mark said before leaving the room. Vic glanced over at Kellin who had tears on his cheeks, obviously trying to hold back his fear. Vic refused to show his fear. He refused to cry. No matter what Mark did to him he had to remain strong. He wasn't going to give this sick bastard any satisfaction.

When the door opened again, there was another guy with Mark. Vic stared the man down while Kellin finally broke and began sobbing. Vic really wanted Kellin to be the one to get out of this. The poor kid was terrified. He knew Kellin didn't want to die. He didn't necessarily want to either but he had accepted it more than Kellin appears to have. So if one of them had to die to save the other then he would sacrifice himself.

The new man came over and roughly grabbed Vic by the arms. He turned Vic so his back was pressed to his chest and he was forced to look at the door. Mark smirked at Vic before leaving the room again. Vic glanced over at Kellin who was shaking and sobbing on his cot. Vic didn't even really know Kellin but he wanted to be strong for the other. He knew that it was going to be him who died and he was going to go out brave. He would stand his ground and be bold no matter what they did to him.

Or so he thought. His face instantly turned to horror when Mark came back into the room. He was dragging Mike with him who was tied up and gagged. It was obvious Mike had been crying and tears were still leaking out. It was a rare thing for Mike to cry. His nose was bloody and his left eye was swollen and black. His clothes were torn and his jacket was barely on his shoulders.

"Mike," Vic gasped out. He tried to run to his brother only to be held tighter against the man's chest behind him.

"What a beautiful reunion. Two brothers meeting once again. How long has it been Vic? Do you remember?" Vic looked at Mike who was staring at Vic in shock. "You've been with me for about ten months now. And I finally found the perfect person for you to play with." Mark turned his attention to Kellin who was watching in shock as tears continued down his cheeks.

"But you two wouldn't fucking play the game! You wouldn't do as you were told!" Mark yelled, making Kellin cry out in fear and start sobbing again. Vic glared at the man in front of him. "So I decided to switch up the game a little." Mark smirked, yanking Mike's hair to make him look up.

"You wanna act like a badass, Vic, but we all know you're just as scared as that little bitch over there." Mark looked over at Kellin. "So since you want to play tough guy, I decided to raise the stakes for you." Mark smirked as he reached back and pulled out a gun. Vic heard Kellin let out a loud sob but he didn't break his glare he had set on Mark. Mike's breathing became frantic and his eyes were wide as the barrel of the gun was pressed to his head. Mike's eyes shot up to Vic, begging his older brother to help him.

"Now you're not playing my game for your own life anymore. You now are playing for their lives." Vic's eyes went wide.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Vic yelled, struggling against the man holding him.

"So who is it gonna be, Vic? You get to chose. Is it going to be Mike?" Mark asked, pressing the gun harder to the younger Fuentes's head. "Or little Kellin over here?" Mark moved the gun to aim at Kellin who cried out in fear. Vic's heart was beating faster. Everything in him told him to save Mike. That's his little brother. But he couldn't do that to Kellin.

"Just kill me and let them go." Vic demanded. He wasn't going to pick between the two of them. He couldn't choose one to be killed. He might not know Kellin but he still couldn't do that to him.

"Oh, sorry, Vic. That's not a option anymore." Mark said, faking sympathy. "Now, I'm going to count down from ten and then you have to pick one person. Oh, and don't even think about not picking because that's just going to result in both of them being beaten. Then we'll repeat the count down and if you still don't pick, they'll be beaten again. Kevin, tie him up." The man behind Vic dragged him to the pole in the room and securely tied his hands behind his back and around the pole. Vic's legs were also tied together and he was left sitting with his legs bent beside him and his hands bound behind him.

"Now tie him up," Mark ordered, pointing the gun towards Kellin. Kevin went over and grabbed Kellin who sobbed loudly as he was yanked off of the bed and dragged over to stand next to Mark. Kevin quickly bound Kellin's hands and legs and the black haired teen didn't fight. Kellin knew it was going to be him. What reason would Vic have to save him? Mike was his brother, of course he was going to save him.

Mark shoved Mike to his knees next to Kellin who was also on his knees. Mark stood behind them while Kevin stood to the side. "Alright, Vic, I'm going to count down. When I get to one you better say a name or they'll both be beaten." Mark warned. He aimed the gun at the back of Mike's head, "ten" He then moved the gun to aim at Kellin's head, "nine." He alternated between the two on their knees with each number he said. He counted down slowly. Kellin was still crying hard and even Mike had started crying. Vic looked between the two of them. He couldn't do this. He couldn't put one of them to death. He felt tears burning his eyes but he still refused to cry.

"Two," Mark pointed the gun at Mike. "One," he pointed it back at Kellin. Mark looked up at Vic, expecting him to say a name. Vic looked between them. He couldn't do this.

"Alright, have it your way." Mark said, shrugging as he put his gun in it's holster. He grabbed Mike and turned him before punching him as hard as he could in the face. Kellin was screaming as Kevin grabbed him. Kellin begged for Kevin to stop while Mike just let out cries of pain. The beating lasted for what felt like ever. Vic couldn't hold in the tears anymore. He was forced to watch them be beaten because he wouldn't kill one of them. This was the most messed up situation he had ever seen. Once they decided it was enough, they forced Kellin and Mike back into a kneeling position. Both of them were bloody and crying.

"Now, let's try this again," Mark said, taking his gun out again. "We'll do this all night if we have to. You might as well fucking get it over with." Mark fumed. He began counting down again, alternating who the gun was pointed at. He looked furious now and Vic knew the next beating would probably be worse. The angrier he made Mark the worse they would hurt Kellin and Mike.

"One," Mark said, pointing the gun at Mike's head. Vic looked between the two of them. Kellin was staring right at him. The look in his eyes told Vic that Kellin knew he would be the one to die. He knew Vic couldn't pick his own brother. Vic let the words slip out before it registered what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry, Kellin." His eyes went wide when he realized what he just did. His eyes shot up to see Mark smirking. The man chuckled and pointed the gun at Kellin who was sobbing loudly now and staring at the floor.

"No! Wait, I didn't pick him! Please, kill me! Shoot me instead! Please! No!" Vic screamed. He heard the click of the gun and it was pressed to the back of Kellin's head. Kellin screaming in fear at this point. Vic struggled against the restraints. Then the gunshot rang throughout the room. Vic stopped struggling and stared in horror. Kellin was now laying on the floor with blood quickly pooling under his head. "You sick bastard! I hope you rot in hell! You motherfucker!" Vic continued screaming curses at the man who was smirking at him.

"Why are you so mad, Vic? You and your little brother here get to go home. This definitely spiced up the game." Mark said, looking down at Kellin's dead body. He used his boot to push against Kellin's side. He nudged him a few times as if checking to make sure he was actually dead. As if the hole through his head wasn't proof enough. "I'll let you two get re-acquainted for a bit while we take care of some things." Mark dragged Mike over to drop him next to Vic on the floor. Mark and Kevin then left. They left Kellin bleeding out of the floor and Mike crying next to Vic who broke down and sobbed.

He couldn't look at Kellin anymore. The teen's lifeless body had a huge pool of blood surrounding it. Vic swore that Mark wouldn't get away with this. He didn't care if he had to spend every waking moment for the rest of his life. He would find Mark again and he would make him pay for this. Prison was too good for a sick bastard like Mark. Vic wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to have a painful and drawn out death. He swore to whatever god might be listening that Mark would pay for this.

Him and Mike didn't talk. There wasn't anything to say and Mike was still gagged so he couldn't. Mike had wiggled his way closer to Vic who buried his face into Mike's chest and sobbed. Mike rested his head on top of Vic's because it was the best comfort he could offer right now since his hands were still bound too. Vic wondered if Mark would really let them go home. He honestly wanted to die. He couldn't believe he killed Kellin. He wanted to die but he had to stay alive so he could beat Mark's head in one day.

It felt like it had been forever as they sat there. Mark and Kevin came back with a large trash bag. They put Kellin inside it and tied it up before leaving again. Vic was starting to give up hope that they would actually get out of here. Either way, he swore that he was going to make Mark pay. Even if Mark kept them here, he would get revenge on him and he would be sure Mark didn't lay a hand on Mike.

"Alright, let's go. We're going to drop you off at your old high school. It's only, what, maybe fifteen minutes from your house?" Mark said, smirking at them. "That's right, I know exactly where both of you live, go to school, work, where you're friends live, grandparents. If you ever tell anyone what happened here, then I'll come after you. And you'll know I'm coming for you because I'll kill everyone close to you on my way. Got it?" Mark asked, smirking at them. Vic wanted to punch him so hard.

"Good, now let's get going." Mark untied Vic only to tie his hands again. They dragged both boys out of the house, stopping in the kitchen so Mark could grab his keys. Vic frantically searched for anything that might give away this location. Then he saw the one mistake Mark had made. There was a piece of mail laying on the counter. While Mark searched for his keys, Vic read over the address listed on the envelope. He read it over and over even after the blindfolds were put over their eyes and they were led from the house. He repeated the simple address in his head. He would make sure that Mark was taken down.

\-------------------------

The ride had been very long. Vic knew exactly where they had been though. He knew it was going to take a long time to get back to San Diego. When the car finally stopped, they were thrown out of the car, blindfolds removed, and they were given a knife to free themselves. Mark was smarter than Vic thought. He wasn't going to untie them, especially Vic, while still where Vic could lash out.

"Thanks for playing, boys," Mark smirked before getting into his car and leaving. Vic tried to see the license plate but it was too dark to read it. Vic was the closest to the knife. He took it and scooted so he was back-to-back with Mike. he carefully cut Mike free who then took the knife and freed Vic's hands before cutting the ropes around their ankles. Vic sniffled as he tried to hold himself together. He wondered where they took Kellin. Was he in the nearby area of the house? When they took him away they hadn't been gone that long so he had to be near there. Vic swore that he would bring Kellin's body home to his family. They deserved closer and to be able to properly bury Kellin. Kellin deserved a respectful funeral too.

The walk home was silent and felt weird to Vic. It had been so long since he saw these streets. The entire time he thought about Kellin. The look on his face, the sound of the gunshot, the blood. He really hoped that Kellin knew he was sorry. He hoped there was a heaven and that Kellin was there right now. He hoped Kellin was safe and happy. He had heard people say that you don't remember this world after crossing into Heaven and he hoped that was true. He didn't want Kellin to spend eternity knowing how he died. He wanted Kellin to be happy and to forgive him. He figured if Kellin didn't remember what happened then he had no reason to forgive Vic. He had heard Kellin pray every single day that they were there. Kellin obviously believed in God and Vic hoped that He was real and He was currently welcoming Kellin into Heaven. Vic hoped that God was taking care of Kellin.

Vic looked up when Mike announced that they were home. He looked at the one floor, tan house he grew up in. He took a deep breath as they walked to the door. The lights were on in the house and Vic was sure his parents were up trying to find Mike since he had been gone so long. It was currently 4AM and Mike would have definitely been home already. When they opened the door they could hear their mother talking to someone, explaining the situation. Vic's guess was that she was on the phone with the police.

"Oh my god, he's here!" His mother yelled, hanging up the phone. She froze when Vic walked through the kitchen doorway. Both of his parents broke down into sobs as they ran forward and took both of them into a tight hug. Vic allowed himself to cry hard. He thought he would never see them again. He thought he would never feel a gentle touch again. He thought he would never feel loved again. He cried harder as he thought about how Kellin would never feel this again. His mom would have to hear that Kellin was killed and buried somewhere in the woods. She wouldn't get to hold him again. Vic's family held him tightly as he cried. He cried for everything that happened over the last ten months.

\--------------------------

Vic didn't want to be alone which was why he was currently getting ready for bed in Mike's room. Mike was more than happy to let Vic sleep in bed with him. He had honestly given up hope that Vic would ever come home. They hadn't talked privately since being home. Their parents had called the police who came out to question them since Vic had been missing so long. Vic wanted to keep the address to himself and go back to kill Mark but he knew it was better to let the police handle it. Even if Mark was behind bars he would find a way to get back at him.

He had told the police the address he had memorized and they seemed amazed. They wrote down the address and said they were going to send a team over right away before the man had a chance to leave the residence. It was all the way in Sonora though, seven hours away from San Diego, so as soon as they had that information they were on the phone. They were sending the Sonora police force over. Vic prayed that Mark hadn't fled the house yet. Now all they could do was wait to hear something. They were told they would be notified once Mark had been arrested.

"Hey, can I use your laptop?" Vic asked, Mike nodded and grabbed it for Vic who thanked him. Mike laid down to sleep, they had spent a while at the hospital and were finally able to go home and rest. Vic wasn't in as bad of shape as he thought he would be. He would have to work with a nutritionist to get healthy again and they put him on an antibiotic incase he had anything. They tested him for everything he could have possibly gotten there. They even tested for STDs even though he told them that Mark never raped him. He guessed they were just being thorough.

Vic got online and started looking up Kellin on every social media platform he could think of. He found him on Facebook and was happy that his account was open. He read through every post Kellin had, every picture he shared, every selfie he had taken. Vic looked through it all and he cried. His parents said they were going to buy him a new phone tomorrow and Vic knew he was going to pull off pictures of Kellin. He might not have actually known Kellin but he cared for him. He saw Kellin at his worst and he watched him die. He wished he could take it back. He wished it had been him who died instead. He wanted Mike and Kellin to be the ones to go home, not him.

He looked through Kellin's friends and found that Kellin had people listed in his Family tab on his profile. He looked through them and decided that at some point he was going to reach out to them. He wanted them to hear the story from him. He wanted them to know that he didn't mean for Kellin to be killed. He didn't want them to hate him. He wished he could take it all back. Had he known it would end this way he would have picked up that gun the first day Mark left it for them and shot himself. If that meant that Kellin would be home with these people Vic was currently staring at pictures of then he would have gladly taken his life. As he looked through Kellin's pictures he found himself crying more because Kellin seemed so happy in them. Some of them were goofy, some were cute, and some were the typical selfies everyone had on their profiles. He saw pictures of Kellin with kids and he looked like he was great with them. There were some of him playing with little kids and a couple of him holding a baby girl named Bailey. Vic wished he could have saved Kellin. He would give anything to go back and be sure that he was the one killed.

\---------------------------------

A week had passed and Vic was slowly trying to get back to normal. He had fallen into a deep depression though and was now being treated for that. He was beating himself up over what happened. He had reached out to Kellin's family who wanted to meet with him. He learned that the people listed as siblings were Kellin's best friends. They had come to the house and Vic explained everything, sobbing the whole time. He apologized over and over, telling them how it should have been him and he was so sorry. They had all cried with him. They hugged him and told him that he had no power over what had happened. They forgave him but he didn't feel that he deserved it. They should hate him for killing Kellin.

Vic was sitting at the kitchen table picking at his food. He knew he should eat. His nutritionist had planned out a special diet for him and his family made sure to follow the instructions carefully. Vic wasn't hungry but he forced himself to eat. It took a while but he was usually able to clear his plate. He looked up when the phone started ringing and his mom got up to answer it. He felt nervous as she began crying. What was wrong? He looked over at Mike to see he was just as scared. After talking on the phone in the next room for a while, their mom came back.

"They caught them. Both of them. They were arrested this morning. There was a clue left in the house to where they had gone and they got them." She cried, going over to hug both of her boys. Vic felt a slight weight lift off of his chest. He had always heard that people like Mark were hated in prison and therefore treated like crap by the other inmates. He hoped it was true. He hoped Mark was tortured in prison. A quick death was too good for him. He wanted Mark to slowly die in prison.

Then a thought came to mind that made Vic want to cry. He wished he could tell Kellin that Mark was going to pay for what he did. They still hadn't found Kellin's body but they were going off of what Mike and Vic had told them. They were searching the entire area and every water source near the house. They were determined to find Kellin's body and bring him home. Vic had asked the Bostwicks if he could come to Kellin's funeral and they of course told him yes. They were waiting to hold any kind of service until they had Kellin with them. They wanted to put him to rest in a proper and respectful way.

Vic wasn't sure if he would ever be okay again. He wanted to believe that he would one day. He wished that him and Kellin had met under different circumstances and he could have gotten to know the smiley, goofy Kellin he saw in those pictures. He had pretty much pulled off every picture of Kellin he could find. He looked through them often. He wished he had known that Kellin. He looked at the pictures often because he hoped they would replace the images in his mind of Kellin screaming and sobbing in fear, the look right before he died, the look of him laying on the floor. Vic didn't want to remember Kellin that way. He wanted to remember him as the happy person he appeared to have been. He never actually knew the person in those pictures but he really wished he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... There you go. I'M SO SORRY! KELLIN! MY POOR BABY!


End file.
